


Mesozoic Mess

by squeakychewtoy



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Rick and Morty
Genre: Bestiality, Dinosaur - Freeform, Dinosaur sex, F/M, Other, TF, Transformation, Zoophilia, interspecies love, raptor - Freeform, velociraptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: Ellie's weird uncle left something behind after his last visit. Don't touch it, Alan! But of course he does, and gets turned into a raptor for his trouble... Ellie is terrified... at first.Another AU and a JP/Rick and Morty crossover. Rick is Ellie's uncle, and JP3 does not happen in my timelines. Mesozoic Mess is what I would have called JP if it were MY dinosaur park. :B





	

“I think your uncle left something here,” Alan said, bending down to pick up the gadget. It was a metallic sphere the size of an orange, with a pulsating blue light on it.

“Oh no,” Ellie gasped, turning to see her husband's fingers reaching toward the object. “Alan, don't touch that!”

Her warning came too late. As soon as Alan Grant touched the device created by Rick Sanchez, it blew apart, sending sparks cascading through the room. A blast of brightly glowing energy emanated from the dying piece of electronics, enveloping Dr. Grant in blue light for just a second. He blinked and stepped away from the.... whatever that was.

“Goddammit, Alan... and goddammit, Rick,” Ellie sighed, hiding her face in her hand and shaking her head. She thought Alan knew better by now than to touch advanced electronics, and Rick's gadgets were as advanced as they got. Alan had a problem that no one understood; he could not come into direct contact with computerized devices, causing them to stop working at best or explode at worst. He knew this! Everybody knew this...

“I don't...” Alan gagged, clutching his stomach. “I don't feel so good.”

Alan hurried to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and vomiting violently into the toilet. His stomach contents emptied, he knelt there dry heaving for several agonizing moments. His skin started to itch.

“Alan?” Ellie asked as she knocked on the door, concerned. “Should... should I come in?”

“No!” Alan yelled as he watched the skin on his arm contract and grow into reddish-orange scales. He scratched at, but it was part of his body now and would not flake off. The same was happening to his other arm as well. He whispered to himself, “What the hell is this? The fuck is going on?”

Sharp pains deep in his bones made Alan gasp. He felt feverishly hot, watching in horror as three of his fingers elongated on each hand while the rest started to shrink back onto his flesh. His whole body was in agony as the changes continued, and he dropped to the floor with a thud. He shed his clothing to alleviate the heat, but nothing could be done about the pain.

“Alan?” Ellie's concern had turned to fear. She could hear his thudding and pained grunting. “Dammit. I'm coming in.”

Ellie opened the door to find her husband writhing in agony, naked on the floor and soaked in sweat. His skin was covered in patches of reptilian scales. Ellie watched in horror as his bones stretched and distorted, taking on a new form. Alan screamed as his spine extruded into a tail. His face stretched and distorted into a lizard-like muzzle, teeth reshaping themselves into sharp cones.

Alan stared up helplessly at his wife, terrified and ashamed of what was happening to him. “Ellie,” he gasped, fearing that the last of his humanity would leave him before he got the chance to tell her one last time, “I love you.... Help.”

Ellie stared in shock, with no idea what she could _possibly_ do to help. She also feared that he would lose his humanity... and kill her. She dropped to her knees in the doorway, suddenly overwhelmed by this seemingly hopeless situation. “I'm sorry,” she told him breathlessly. “Alan... I... I don't know what to do... I'm sorry...”

Tears streamed from Ellie's eyes as she watched her husband change. Alan wanted so badly to go to her, to comfort her, but in his current state... nothing was comforting. He tried to move toward her anyway, but another round of agony swept over him as the transformation continued. Alan screamed as claws erupted from the tips of his fingers and toes. Those claws dug deep ridges in the linoleum tiles as he thrashed helplessly. The tail and muzzle lengthened, and so did his neck, arms, and legs. The agony was unique and terrible as his hip bones turned backward ( _just like a bird's_ ) and reshaped themselves to form the distinctive “pubic boot” of a dromaeosaurid.

And then it was over. The pain was gone. Alan lay there, panting, for several minutes. He was a _Velociraptor_. The very creature that haunted his worst nightmares and most erotic dreams. His scaled skin was reddish-orange, fading to a cream color on his underside. Dark stripes marked his body, much like those of a tiger. Ellie still kept her distance, unsure of how much of her husband was left in there.

“Alan?” She called cautiously to the _Velociraptor sornaensis_ now lying on her bathroom floor. She'd seen the pictures of them that Ian had sent after his visit to Sorna, but never thought she'd encounter a live one. Though almost identical to their cousins on Nublar, the raptors of Sorna had longer muzzles and bony ridges atop their snouts, and tended to be more colorful than the _V. nublarensis_ that she'd encountered previously.

Alan lifted his head and stared at her. His eyes were still blue, but his pupils were vertical slits. Alan blinked. He didn't feel like the killing machine he had seemingly become. He felt like... himself. But this new body was very disorienting.

Alan stood shakily on his unfamiliar legs. Ellie jumped to her feet in terror as he did so. He tried to say something, but all that came out was the clicking call of a raptor. He tried to swear in frustration, but this came out as the all-too-familiar hoot of that damned dreaded dromaeosaur.

Ellie was terrified. She ran and grabbed her machete from under the bed. After Nublar and Columbia, keeping weapons under the bed was the only way Ellie could get any sleep at night. There was a shotgun too, but the machete would do for now. The raptor that had been Alan followed her, hooting pitifully. She now stood in the corner of their bedroom, brandishing the weapon at this killer dinosaur who was once her loving husband...

“Stay right there,” she commanded. “I really don't want to hurt you, but I _will_ if you make me. Just stand back. Stay there. Easy.”

Alan tried to explain to her how silly that sounded to him. As she watched him chitter at her, she looked very confused and very afraid. Ellie did not lower the machete. Alan sighed and looked around the room. _Maybe._... he retrieved his hat from the bed, gripping it in his teeth, and approached Ellie again, holding his hat out to her.

 _It's me_ , he longed to say, not daring to try to speak for fear of terrifying her again. _Just me. Just Alan. I love you, Ellie. And this is my hat._

Alan held out his hat, insistently nudging it toward Ellie. She looked unsure but still did not lower the knife. He snorted in frustration and thrust the hat in her face. Hesitantly, Ellie took it and let the machete drop to the floor with a metallic clatter.

“Oh, Alan,” Ellie cried, embracing her raptor-husband and sobbing into his scales. She stroked his neck, marveling at how surprisingly smooth those scales were. “I'm sorry... I thought you'd try to kill me. Jeez, honey, you're a _raptor_ , what was I supposed to think? Dammit, Alan.... I'm glad I didn't hurt you.”

Alan was glad too. He was also glad that he had no urge to hurt _her_. Her scent and touch were still calming to him, and she smelled even better to him now as he sniffed with the senses of a raptor. His retention of his human mind, he reflected, probably shouldn't come as a surprise; he had known from his years of research that some dromaeosaurids had levels of intelligence which could have rivaled that of primates. Still, he could not forget their ferocity after having been hunted by them all those years ago. But he sure didn't feel ferocious. Shocked and frustrated, yes. Ferocious? Nope. He did feel a little silly for assuming that this would work like a werewolf movie where he forgets who he is and murders everyone, but then again so had Ellie.

“So you're... you're a dinosaur,” said Ellie, leaning back against the wall with a nervous laugh. She placed Alan's hat on his now-reptilian head, sighing. “Looks like I'm calling Uncle Rick.”

 _No, no no no no no!_ Alan shrieked and chittered furiously, trying to convey his thoughts. _That man is a psychopath, don't let him back in our house!_

“Look, I know you don't like him,” Ellie continued, “but Rick made that... whatever it was, so he's probably the only one who can fix this, right?”

 _But he's also a drunk, and a madman, and a menace to the fabric of time and space itself!_ Alan continued to shriek, but Ellie could not understand any of it. He shook his head in frustration and broke down in tears. _This can't be happening. It can't!_

“Oh, Alan.” Ellie said gently as she hugged him close, letting his raptor tears soak into her blouse. “Fine, we don't have to worry about that now. Come on, it's okay. I love you. I'm here.”

That was exactly what Alan needed to hear. He sniffled and looked up at Ellie, his bird-lizard eyes gentle and full of love, but also sadness. Ellie wiped his tears away with her sleeve and whispered to him, “It'll be okay. I've got you.”

She touched his muzzle and guided his lips to hers, kissing him. It was different for Alan, trying to kiss her this way; it was different for both of them, but no less enjoyable. He savored the sensation of their tongues intertwining. As his long dinosaur tongue gently caressed her soft human lips, he started to feel aroused. He could smell Ellie's arousal as well.

“Okay,” Ellie said decisively, breaking off the kiss and looking away. She was hesitant about this; as much as the thought of fucking a dinosaur turned her on, something was also terrifying about it. “Look, I'm not sure about this. I should really call Rick before we take this any further...”

Alan skreed in protest again, but Ellie stood and walked toward the phone. Alan rushed at her and caught by her shorts, pulling them down off her slender hips. Ellie shrieked and toppled forward, landing on her hands and knees. Alan decided to speak to her in a language that he knew she could understand: his long reptilian tongue lapped between Ellie's legs, gently tickling her as he searched for her vaginal opening. He found it and snaked his tongue deep within her sacred space. She was just as sweet and delicious as ever.

“Oh, Alan!” Ellie gasped in surprise. “So that's how it is...”

She surrendered to the sensation of Alan's vigorous tongue-fucking, letting it happen. If they even _could_ turn him back, she may as well take the chance to try this out while Alan was still a dinosaur. If they couldn't, then she'd have to get used to it. And not everybody got this kind of opportunity just handed to them like this...

Ellie rolled onto her back and looked Alan over, noticing his pink dinosaur cock as it slid from his ventral slit. It shimmered wetly in the artificial lighting of their home, evidently self-lubricating. Ellie stared at it in amazement, noting that it had more than doubled in size and was studded with pink nubs of flesh. She wondered how that would feel inside her, and whether all of it would even fit.

“You win,” she told him. “Let's get comfortable. Try this on the bed.”

Ellie stood and removed the rest of her clothing. She went to the closet and pulled on a pair of boots that she'd had custom made to look like _Velociraptor_ feet. She also strapped on a raptor tail made of shiny fabric. For a moment she considered wearing the gloves as well, but she wanted to _feel_ Alan's fascinating new body as she explored it with her hands. This was undiscovered territory, something she could see and touch, and she had to touch it....

Alan padded on to the bed, lying on his side and finally relaxing. He had never been more thankful that this was not a waterbed. It was really sweet of Ellie to dress up like that for him. She was the one person that he could share his deepest fantasies with, including his strange attraction to dromaeosaurids. Part of him wished that Ellie could be a dinosaur with him, but he loved her no matter what. With any luck, the following sexual experiment would end in another success: orgasms for both parties involved.

Ellie held a length of soft cotton rope in her hands as she approached the bed, telling Alan seductively, “Let's make you more comfortable, shall we?”

Alan allowed her to bind his wrists. It was comforting, being dominated by his beautiful wife, just letting go, allowing himself to give up all control to the one person in the whole wold whom he could trust. Ellie fastened a choke collar around his neck and gave the attached leash a quick jerk, choking Alan ever so slightly. Alan liked being choked.

Ellie considered binding his muzzle as well, but decided against it, telling him, “I'll need that mouth.”

She guided him closer to her with the leash, pulling his head toward hers to kiss him again. Ellie was no longer hesitant; there was no doubt in he mind now that she _wanted_ that long wiggly tongue back inside her, and then that huge reptilian penis. She held him close, her nipples hardening as they brushed against her lover's new scales.

She held him in silence for a few long moments, just enjoying his company and kisses. It occurred to her that she would miss their conversations; it was going to be hard for Alan to speak with her, having literally lost his voice in this accident. She sighed, just grateful that he was alive and here and not a killing machine. His body was warm, and those smooth scales felt nice on her bare skin.

“We can make this work,” Ellie whispered to him, gazing into his eyes. “I don't care what you are, Alan, I married you, I'm stuck with you, and I love you. And dammit, I'll fuck you too. Now get down there and lick my pussy with that big wet tongue, you damn dirty dinosaur!” A grin stretched across her face as she said this, pushing away all unpleasant thoughts with her dominant lust.

Alan obeyed, eager to taste her again. The smell of her sex was driving him crazy with desire. His tongue found her clit and caressed it gently for several minutes. As Ellie humped at his muzzle, Alan gently rubbed his penis on their soft sheets, leaving wet splotches of reptilian precum behind.

“Oh... oh, Alan, that's so good,” Ellie moaned passionately. “Now stick it in!”

Alan wasn't quite sure if she meant his tongue or his penis, but he assumed the latter. He mounted her, his restrained claws groping at her breasts and his long slick cock poking around eagerly in search of her love tunnel.

“”No, no, I meant your tongue!” Ellie gasped as his penis found its destination, diving into her depths as far as it would go; this was about halfway.

Alan started to purr; neither of them had known that _Velociraptors_ even _could_ purr, but in this moment, Alan was one _very_ happy _Velociraptor_. He skreed a few times, trying to figure out how to mimic human speech with a raptor's voice box. He succeeded in screeching out a single word; “E...Ellie....”

“Oh... oh, Alan,” Ellie gasped as Alan spoke her name. At the same moment, the textured shaft of Alan's cock hit her g-spot just right, sending an orgasm through her body. She moaned and writhed with sheer pleasure under him as he tried to ram his cock in further, excited by the spasms of her pelvic muscles constricting his penis. “So big!” Ellie exclaimed. “I don't think I can take it all... oh, be gentle, Alan...”

Alan slowed his thrusts, not wanting to hurt her. But it felt so good! He had a new idea; Alan pulled out and flopped his wet cock on Ellie's chest, right between her breasts. He moved his hips, sliding the slippery member up and down between her soft mounds of flesh. He pushed her breasts together with his clawed hands, constricting his cock between them as he thrust wildly. Ellie used her hands and mouth on the tip, tasting the mingling flavors of Alan's fluids and her own, sweet and salty but not unpleasant.

At the edge of orgasm, Ellie's tongue caressing his penis was the final push that sent him over. He climaxed with a loud and passionate musical call. Semen exploded from the tip of his cock, spraying Ellie's face and their pillows with hot dinosaur spunk. Alan shivered as the last of it emptied from his body. He lay on his side again next to Ellie, exhausted and satisfied.

Alan looked over at Ellie's face and tried to stifle a chirping laugh; she was still covered in his cum and, once she wiped the milky liquid from her eyes, she looked furious – and also like she was covered in vanilla pudding. He could not help himself. Ellie stared at him furiously for a long moment, and then she started laughing too; now that she thought about it, this situation was probably the funniest thing to have ever happened to her.

Ellie playfully rubbed her face on Alan's neck, wiping the semen onto his scales and telling him, “That's yours.”

Alan cocked his bird-lizard head to one side and gave her a disgusted look and a frustrated snort.

“Well, you made that mess,” Ellie pointed out. “Come on, let's get washed up.”

Ellie untied Alan's wrists and took off her tail and boots. She led him to the shower, keeping the choke collar in place. Turning on the warm water and standing under it, she scrubbed her face with a handful of soap suds and rinsed the dino-cum from her soft pale skin.

Alan followed close behind her and found that he was now no longer small enough to fit in the shower comfortably; the end of his tail dangled out the door, which could not be closed with that appendage in the way. He let out a frustrated snort and decided to... “help” Ellie clean up.

He embraced her from behind and grabbed her small soft breasts, cupping them gently in his claws, careful not to draw blood. Her skin was so soft, such a contrast to his new scales... Scales that she now turned to gently stroke and kiss. She'd been so scared of him at first, but really seemed to be warming up to his new body. He hoped she'd enjoy this enough to _not_ call her Uncle Rick about the situation... He would make sure she enjoyed it.

Alan's scaly lips kissed her on the mouth, then traveled downward to her breasts. His tongue came out and snaked its way around the soft fleshy mounds. He gently licked at her nipples, stimulating them back into excited points.

“Mm, you dirty lizard, you,” Ellie moaned, enjoying Alan's attention very much. She slid slowly down the wall of the shower and onto the floor, keeping her legs spread wide to entice her saurian lover.

Alan's tongue made its way further down, slithering between her legs to slurp at her vulva. The tip found its way to her clit and gently teased it for a few moments before wiggling its way into her wet pussy. Ellie gasped as he thrust slowly with his tongue. Alan loved tasting her from the inside, and loved the fact that his tongue could reach so _deep_ inside of her now... and she sure seemed to love it as well.

Ellie did love it. She loved it so much that it didn't take long for her to orgasm again. Ellie shivered and moaned in intense pleasure, squirting her warm juices into Alan's mouth. “Oh... oh, that's so good,” she gasped when it was over. “I think... I think I'll put off that call to Rick. There's so much more we can... mm... _learn_ , now that you're a raptor.”

Alan was quite pleased to hear this, and hugged her tight with his reptilian arms. He really would rather not have Rick messing with his DNA. Or anyone for that matter. He could probably live very happily as a dinosaur. Jeez, this _was_ one of the scenarios he fantasized about, after all. The thought of being a dinosaur and making love to his beautiful human lover had always turned him on, and now that fantasy was _real_.

“God, this is so fucking sexy,” Ellie said as she stood up. She turned the water off, feeling clean enough now. “What does this make me, then, some kind of zoophile or bestialist?”

Alan shook his head and chirped. He was human when he married her, so what did it matter now?

“You're right,” Ellie said, smiling at him. “It doesn't matter. You're still Alan and we're having fun. Back to the bed?”

Alan had to back out of the shower, unable to turn around in there. Ellie dried his scales with a fluffy towel, and then dried herself off.

They went back to the bed, avoiding the wet spot from their previous bit of fun. Alan lay on his back as the tip of his penis started to slide from his slit. Ellie stimulated both the emerging cock and the area around it with her hands, tracing one finger around the edges of his slit and making him moan.

On the other side of the room, someone cleared their throat. Ellie turned to look.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Uncle Rick!” Ellie exclaimed, quickly covering herself with a sheet. Alan rolled over and hid hid face in a pillow, embarrassed and still not wanting anything to do with Rick Sanchez.

“Wubba lubba dub dub, am I right, Ellie?”

“Wait, doesn't that mean 'I'm in a lot of pain, please help me?'” Ellie asked.

“Yeah, it... wait, how... how do _you_ know Bird Person?”

“Alan knows _everything_ about birds.”

“Oh yeah, your... your defective Jerry... I s... I see he got turned into a,” Rick belched, “d-d-dinosaur. Tough break there, kid.”

“Dammit, Rick, Alan's not a Jerry. We've been over this!”

“Looks like a Jerry to me, Ellie,” Rick replied, drinking from his flask. “Just callin' 'em like I see 'em. I see... I see a Jerry, Ellie.” He punctuated this with a loud belch.

“Oh goddammit, Rick, he's not a fucking Jerry, he's a-” Ellie sighed. “He's Alan. Can't you change him back?”

“Whoa there, Ellie. No can do,” said Rick. “Trust me, Ellie. Y-you really don't want me...” he belched, “m-messing with anyone's DNA. The... the last time wasn't pretty, Ellie. We had to,” he belched again, “W... we had to flee a universe, Ellie. Just... just me and Morty, Ellie. A whole universe. There were... m... m-mantis-legged testicle monsters everywhere, Ellie. You just... you don't even want to know the details. I did some weird shit, Ellie. S... some weird, weird shit.”

Ellie stared at Rick with confusion and frustration. “Okay... so, what are you doing popping up in our damn bedroom, then?”

“It's this raptor transformation device,” Rick explained, retrieving the broken gadget. “You wouldn't... wouldn't believe how many worlds I can sell these on.”

“People... people _pay_ for that?”

“Look... d-dinosaur sex sells, it's not my fault that th-the,” belch, “universe is full of Perverts, Ellie. Not _my_ fault! I just... just cater to their whims. It doesn't make me a bad person, Ellie. Lots... lots of other shit does.”

Ellie sighed and hid her face in one hand. “Well doesn't it work in reverse?”

“Well this one doesn't work at all, now that your t-technologically defective Jerry got at it, ha! But no, I never did f... figure out the reverse process.”

“Oh goddammit, Alan's not a Jerry, he's a damn scientist!” Next to Ellie, Alan raised his head and growled at Rick. Neither of them were happy about his surprise visit and offensive banter.

“Oh sure, if your idea of science is d-digging in the dirt for dead stuff. This?” Rick held up the broken transformation device. “This is _real_ science, Ellie. You really should've let... let me set you up with that blip-blorp nerf-herder, he was d-d-destined for great things in robotics. Great things, Ellie! He made robots, Ellie... such... such awesome robots... Ellie.... and here you are just d... digging around for bones.”

“That nerf-herder had eight arms and they all ended in penises,” Ellie argued.

“M...makes you have to wonder, how _exactly_ did he herd all those nerfs, am I right? Did he just... just rape them into submission with his... t... testicle dick arms, or... or what?”

“I... no, I never wondered that,” Ellie said, staring at him. “What I _do_ wonder is, how did you know that _thing_ was _here?_ ”

“I put... put t-tracking devices in all of my valuable inventions. I thought... thought you knew that, Ellie. Soon as I got home I noticed I was one... one short, so I s-scanned for it, found out it mal... malfunctioned. Turned up right here. Just... just opened a portal and popped over... I t-tried to give you enough time to get the dinosaur sex out of the way, but,” Rick belched, “I... I guess I miscalculated. Usually takes thirty minutes, but you... you paleontologist types, y-you usually take longer. My bad, really, I sh... should have figured you for that kind of Pervert. That dinosaur sex, though, it's... it's inevitable, Ellie. Happens... happens every time.”

“Well, if you can't help, can you please take that and go? We were kind of in the _middle_ of that dinosaur sex.”

“Yes, please enjoy your dinosaur sex, c-courtesy of Uncle... Uncle Rick, who nobody n-never th...” Rick belched, “thanks for anything.”

“Fine, then. Thank you, Uncle Rick, for this dinosaur dick. Is that what you want to hear from your niece?”

“Not really, Ellie, not really... but I'll take it. Have a... have a nice night, and _enjoy!_ ” With that, Uncle Rick rolled his eyes, opened another portal, and stepped through, leaving them alone again.

Once he was gone, Ellie looked at Alan with love and worry. “So you're.... still a dinosaur. Jeez, how are we going to explain this to everyone?”

Alan hooted a soft distress call, suddenly worried about this as well. The last thing he needed now was to be taken from Ellie, which would be likely if the government or InGen got news of a live dinosaur in southern Montana. The thought of being held captive and prodded at by “scientists” was terrifying to him. Unless Ellie was the one doing that prodding... he did not mind _her_ poking around his body one bit. He clung to her, burying his face in her soft breasts and inhaling a deep breath of her comforting scent. He purred when he noticed that she still smelled quite aroused.

“I know,” she said softly, stroking his scales. “I guess you'll be my secret pet until we figure something out. I love you, Alan. I want to keep you safe. I'm terrified that someone might take you from me, now that... you're different. And I want to make love to you some more. I want to... study that cock of yours in greater detail. Maybe make some sketches, and.... mm... take some notes.”

Alan agreed with a musical mating call. He loved it when she talked science to him. They made love for the rest of the night, and Ellie took plenty of notes. They could decide what to tell the others later; right now, they needed each other.

 


End file.
